Bella's Brother
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: Bella has a brother named Brian, but never told Edward or his family about. She was tortured and hurt by Brian as a child. With Brian around, will he bring back old memories and fears of the past? i dont own any twilight characters. other characters i do.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunken Accident**

Bella's pov!

Things, just life, and what do you make of it? OH right, I hate this part of life. He was coming. Now can you guess of who.

"Bella? Can you come here please?" Charlie asked me, yesterday morning.

"Sure Ch-Dad." I stumbled down the stair case. Doing this, oh goodness. Taking each step with care. I tripped on the last step, lucky me, but Charlie caught me just before I hit the ground. "Nice catch."

"Sure. Listen, there is something I have to tell you."

"Well what is it? Don't hold your breath. Speak." Charlie seemed nervous by telling me this. I don't really know why.

"Well, you remember Brian? Your Brother?" He bit his lip after asking me this. Oh no.

"Well, of course I do… he is the one who tortured me, beat me up, and of course ruined my life from when I turned 2 on out. So tell me why I wouldn't remember him at all?" I know I sounded snotty. But he ruined my life. It hurt a lot. I mean, he didn't abuse me technically, but he left a few bruises. I never liked him. He treated me like I was crap. He made fun of me for everything. No matter how much I tried to please him, just to get one day without him being torturous to me, he just kept it up. Renee knew of course. But she said it was just a sibling thing.

"Yeah I guess you would remember him after that. Please don't get mad at me ok?"

"It depends on what it is Charlie." I thought I knew what he was going to say next, and lord forbid me from heaven, because I was right about it.

"He's coming here. In 3 days."

I tried my best not to be overdramatic about it. But how could I not? I was in hell from the point of my 2nd birthday on out till I left.

"You have got to be kidding me!?!? He isn't stepping foot into this house. I hate him. He is a monster. If I could, so help me he wouldn't have the chance to, because he would be long gone by now!" I couldn't say I wanted to kill him. A few times I did. But I would find a way to ship him off to Iraq or something of the sort. BUT NO! I couldn't. Stupid, horrible, horrific monster who stole my childhood from me!

"Bella. Please listen. Renee and Phil are going on a vacation together. And he doesn't want to be in the house alone for god knows how long. And plus…."

I did not want to know what that 'plus' would be. But leave it to me to do something other than what I want. "Plus what!?!?!?!"

"I want him here. I haven't seen him in so long. Longer than when I was finally able to see you even. Come on Bells!"

"Come on what?"

"Please be mature about this?"

" Me be the mature one? You have to be joking? Out of Brian and I, who is the more mature one? Don't tell me it is him, because I know better than to believe you believe that."

Just saying that brought a funny saying to mind. _If you notice this notice, then you'll notice this notice, is not worth noticing. _

"Bella? Please? Just please?" He looked at me. He really wanted to see Brian. I knew that. I guess…..

I rubbed my hand over my face, as if I was wiped out. And believe me, I was so tired. "Ok. Fine. Whatever." Before I could say anything else, before he could, I ran upstairs. I hope this will go good with Edward when telling him. SO help me lord, yes I want this to go good with Edward.

I took a quick shower before bed. Edward would be here soon enough. I climbed into my twin bed, lied down. I thought of the things he would say, Brian, and what he would do. Would he torture me again? Would he make fun of me? Would he embarrass me in front of Edward, or even Alice?

"Bella?" I turned around, and saw my angel looking at me. Curiously.

"Yes?"

"Alice said you were upset. Why are you crying?" I hadn't noticed I had been crying. I wiped the tears from my face.

"Oh! Sorry. Umm come sit down please. I'm hoping Alice told you everything."

"No she hadn't. Though I don't think she even knew. She wasn't hiding anything from me."

"OK well. Here is goes. Did I ever tell you I had a brother?" I took a deep breath and let it out. Giving him a moment to let this sink in.

"Why no you didn't. After all, I thought you were an only child."

"oh well don't I wish…. No I am not. I'm going to hate myself for this. He is coming here. In a couple days. His name is Brian. He is 19. Oh! And whatever he says, please don't believe it. Hold on I'm forgetting something important." I pretended to think of what it was. I already knew it. "Oh yeah that's it! I hate him with all my guts. He is such a monster. Oh lord!" I fell down onto my pillow. Could this day get any worse?

"Bella? Why do you hate, Brian?"

"He is a monster. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"Ok? I get you hate him. But how is he a monster?"

I told him about what he sometimes did to me. How he tortured me. The things he said. And how sometimes he would hit me. Beat me up. Everything basically under the sun.

"I think I hate him too. OH Bella! Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because I didn't want you to know about him." That was all I said.

2 days was over before I knew it. Edward knew, Alice knew, everyone knew about him now. They always asked me why I didn't tell them about him. Or mention him of any sort. 'Cause I didn't want you to know about him,' yup. That was all they needed. They wanted to know more. But just like I said, it was all they NEEDED!

I had to be the one to pick him up. Goody. I asked if Edward was willing to come to Seattle with me, so I wouldn't kill him. He laughed at that. But Jasper told him he should believe me. He stopped laughing at that point. Edward and I held each other's hands on the way to the airport.

When we reached the driveway, he helped me out of the car. His Volvo.

"So…" I said, as we waited in the airport by plane ride A21. That's was, of course where he would be coming off.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"Ok. Listen, things will go fine. You can stop trying to break your fingers." I hadn't taken notice in the fact that I was squeezing his fingers with mine, to where mine were turning whiter than his skin. Oh how much I did not want him to be here. Coming here. Trying again, to ruin my life. Then succeed.

"Sorry." I looked up into his eyes. His topaz butterscotch eyes were so warm and revealing today. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Edward."

"As I love you."He wrapped one of his strong, long arms around my waist to bring me closer. His other hand touched my face. My lips. My chin, bringing my lips closer to his. He bent down and his lips brushed against my own. As always I reacted the same. Our lips fixed around each other, messaging, and I became breathless in no time. But not enough to pull away.

"Bella? Bella!" I knew that voice. And I stopped kissing Edward when he asked if it was me. I turned around to see where the voice came from. And sure enough, it was Brian. The heart and soul of evil built just to fit his flavor.

"Hi Brian." I said in the most snottiest way I could. Then glared at him. he knew why I did this. Because he smiled and then smirked.

"Why hello little sister. How have you been?" Brian said around his smile. Not even tempting to hide it.

"Oh the usual. Better. Until now."

"Well, I'm bushed. Where is father?"

"Charlie, is at home. I hope you know that you won't be getting my room. So don't even ask Charlie. You," I pointed my finger at him. "Will be sleeping on the couch. Come on!"

He just shrugged. He looked at Edward, gave him a dirty look. He must have thought something bad about him, because Edward grimaced, but smiled as well. "Who is this punk?"

"Bite your tongue!" I yelled at him. Edward was not a so called 'punk.' Just the god and love of my life. Not, I repeat not a punk. "Edward here, is my boyfriend." I wanted to get a certain point across before he started doing it, and also before we left. I moved to where I was only inches away from his face. Pointed my finger at him again, and whispered, even though I knew Edward could still hear. "And if you dare mess with him, I will hunt you down, chop you up and feed you to sharks. I will murder you if you dare attempt, or even succeed to do anything to him. And if I were you, I wouldn't attempt. Because I keep my promises."

"Then how come I'm not already dead? Years ago you promised if I harmed another strand of hair on you head, you would kill me. Remember that? Oh wait, I harmed over 50 strands of your hair at the same time. So no wonder." He just smirked at me.

"I hate you. Keep that in mind." If I could hit him right then and there, I would have done it.

"Bella love? I think we should go now." Edward was probably getting impatient. He'll learn soon enough to never get impatient with me around Brian. But he didn't know yet.

"Fine." I moved away from Brian and grabbed Edward's hand. "Let's go." Edward made it sure that I didn't fall. But whenever Brian tried to trip me, Edward would pick me up slightly to prevent it. I almost tripped on my own a few times. Brian laughed at that.

"Don't you have anything better than to make fun of me?" What a stupid question to ask Brian. He liked torturing me more than anything in the world.

"Nope." Just my luck. Yippy.

Charlie was out fishing for the rest of the day with Harry. So I was left with Brian. But the good thing was that Edward was there as well.

"So Bella? Have you told Edward about your singing?" oh no!

"No I didn't. There is no reason to. You know why I don't anymore. Edward please, I beg of you, don't ask."

I was doing the dishes. But nothing could get Brian, the monkey off my back.

"Oh come on Bells? He is your boyfriend. Shouldn't he know about your dreams?"

"No he shouldn't. I quit almost 3 years ago. Please just drop it. You know what happened."

What hurt the most was, he was wanting me to remember every detail. I already remember everything.

Edward's pov!

Everything was going well I guess. Brian, Bella and I were sitting in the kitchen. Bella was doing the dishes. Her and Brian had just gotten done eating lunch.

_Hmmm I wonder?_ Brian's thoughts were goofy. Cruel in other words. But just plain weird. He enjoyed hurting Bella. My Bella.

"So Bella? Have you told Edward about your singing?" Brian asked Bella. Singing? She never said she used to sing.

"No I didn't. There is no reason to. You know why I don't anymore. Edward please. I beg of you don't ask."

I didn't respond. I didn't speak. If I did, it would be about the current subject. So I let it slip.

"Oh come on Bells! He's you boyfriend. Shouldn't he know about your dreams?" What dreams?

"No, he shouldn't. I quit almost 3 years ago. Please just drop it. You know what happened."

_Yeah! It was 3 years ago Bella. You need to get over it. Why don't you think I'm bringing it up in the first place? _Brian thought.

"Bella? Does Edward know anything?"

Bella breathed in and out. Very slowly. "Brian? Don't do this to me. I wasn't the only one who was hurt because of it. You can shut up now."

"No I don't think I can. Bella, tell him." _She should sing for him actually. She was amazing. 3 talent shows in a row. And she could even sing really high. What is up with her? _

"No! Please Brian. Not that. I can't. I… I just can't please?" Everything came out like a whisper. Like she was trying not to cry. What had happened to make Bella react like this?

"Just like you were a while back. So stubborn." _Geez let it go sis. I did. I'm the one who fell in love. Not you. _

This though confused me so much. Who had he fallen in love with?

"She was mine longer than she was yours." Bella spoke. Still whispering.

"True. But you didn't love her like I did."

"Shut up Brian!" Bella turned around. Tears had started to form in her eyes. They were turning blood rush red.

"Well, no. I remember that night so clearly. Though I don't want to be the one to explain why you stopped. Or of what you did since you were 5 years old."_ She was perfect. I loved her so much. I know Bella did too. But how is it that I got over her death before she did?_

What death? Who's?

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Bella was starting to rant and she ran around the room holding her ears. " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! SHUT UP!"

Bella was screaming. At the top of her lungs as a matter of fact.

"Yeah. She was something wasn't she? Hmm. Come on? Tell oh good Edward who Balina was."_ The love of my life. Sword that pierced through my heart. The imagination of my mind. The soul of my being. That's what she was to me. Bella never told me what she was to her. _

"I can't." Bella collapsed onto the floor them. Bringing her legs to her chin and rocking back and forth. "Balina, Balina, Balina, Balina, I love you. I miss you. Why did you leave me?"

Bella just kept chanting Balina's name. Whispering it. Crying and rocking. I couldn't hold back from running over to her, and holding her.

"Bella? Calm down. Who is Balina?"

"Sh.. she was like my sister. I knew my whole life. We sang together as children. Since we were 5. We were the same age. She died 3 years ago. In a wreck. A car wreck. He killed her. Brian killed her. He got her to drink that night. She was driving home. She had a permit. In Phoenix you can get you permit early if you go to court and get a certificate saying you were aloud. But she drank too much beer. She was tired, and sick, so she went home. I was with her at the party. Everything went so bad that night. We were on the phone, I was making sure she got home ok. She started screaming. Then I heard swerving, then a crash. I could hear her begging for help. I didn't think twice about driving to where she was at. She told me before she got in the crash where she was at.

"But it didn't change a thing. I was too late. Not even if I called an ambulance to get her, she was gone within minutes. She bled to death. Her body drained of all substance. It was so cruel what god did to her. But Brian," Bella stopped talking to take a deep breath. She then turned to Brian. "But you, she was 14. You were 16. You two fell in love. And you asked her to drink. She did it because she thought you wanted her to. And you did want her to. But you got wasted that night. No one else was sober. And I couldn't drive. So she then drove home alone. You killed her! You murdered her! She drank because of you! Why? Did you think I had forgotten all about that? How could I? I loved her. And I kept the pain hidden. I didn't show anybody. Singing was our favorite thing to do together. We sang in talent shows and won! We were both great at it. And you stole her. That is one reason why I hate you!"

Bella was crying so much. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. If only I could take away the pin. Not even Jasper could do that. Soon enough it would come back. Bella. My sweet bella. She had a monster as a boyfriend. And a monster as a brother. One monster is human. Not me.


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note

Hello, everybody, I know its been forever since I updated so I hope to be updating by late February, and it should be worth the wait.

If u all want to friend me, my account on facebook, for and my chatango friends my email is aralanajleelovings96 or just look my pen name up!


End file.
